


No Medication For This

by Yadirocks



Series: The Core [5]
Category: Baseball RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: Yadier doesn't find the fact that he got hit in the balls funny at all. Adam begs to differ.





	No Medication For This

"It's not funny."

"I know. I know."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Adam shook his head and looked at the linoleum floor, his eyes dancing with poorly concealed mirth. Yadier moved to punch Adam in the arm when he began to chuckle, but the pain intensified at the slightest movement of his lower body and he rested for a smack on the arm instead. Adam's giggles only increased. "You're such a lousy friend," Yadier muttered, closing his eyes and trying to work through the horrible pain he was experiencing. He tried to hide his wince, but it was difficult to hide anything at the moment. Adam stopped laughing and his hand squeezed his shoulder. 

"Okay. I'm sorry. It isn't funny, you're right," Adam said. Though Yadier appreciated the apology, he would've much more appreciated it if Adam would call in a nurse to get him some pain medication. He was certain that the last dose had worn off, even though he had only recently received it. He felt uncomfortable because laying down hurt, sitting hurt even worse, and standing seemed impossible. He hadn't been able to stand at first after getting hit with the ball. He didn't want to see the replay, but Adam had shown him anyway. His face had gone red with embarrassment when he saw himself rolling on the ground, curled into a ball, unable to even breathe. He decided that Adam was, indeed, a horrible friend. 

There was a knock on the door. Yadier looked at Adam, who just sat there. "Well? Are you going to get it?" Yadier asked, gesturing towards the sound of the persistent knocking. Adam rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, but you owe me."

"For what?"

"I was perfectly comfortable in that chair."

"Oh, I'm sorry that my inability to move affected  _your_ comfort."

"Apology accepted," Adam said with a big, wide smile that Yadier wished he could slap right off of his face. Adam opened the door to reveal Michael Wacha and Carlos Martinez standing there, Carlos holding a Subway bag and Michael holding a 'get well soon' teddy bear. Yadier felt his stomach growl when he saw the Subway logo. He hadn't eaten since before the game the day before. A sandwich sounded so good...

Carlos laughed when he saw Yadier staring eagerly at the bag. "It's all yours," he said, tossing Yadier the sandwich inside. Yadier was relieved when he moved to catch it and the pain didn't make him nauseous this time. Yadier opened the bag desperately and immediately started chewing on the turkey sub inside. Michael sat down in a chair nearby and scooted it closer to the bed. "So, how's your balls?" he asked, clearly struggling to keep a straight face as he said it. Yadier shrugged. "Guess it could be worse. I don't know how though," he said, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

Adam shrugged. "Well, they could've hit you in the head, but I don't think there would've been anything there to injure," Adam teased. Yadier glared at him, and then looked at Carlos. "Pedro, you're my new best friend. Waino is being mean to me."

"What? Like you wouldn't make fun of me if the situation were reversed?"

"You know I would, but at least I would bring you a sandwich if you were hungry," Yadier pointed out, already halfway through his foot-long. Carlos smiled at their banter and said, "It's the least I could do. I was hoping you would have the stomach to eat. Just watching what happened made me feel sick."

Michael nodded in agreement. Yadier sighed, putting down his sandwich. "Well...I think the only thing worse than the pain is that they told me I can't play for four weeks," he admitted quietly. Adam looked up at this too, surprised. "You didn't tell me that," he said. Yadier shrugged. "I didn't want to believe it, so I kept it a secret. But it's true. I don't know if I'll be able to handle the location of this pain for four weeks, let alone the pain of not being able to play with you guys. This absolutely sucks."

Right on cue, another flare of pain worked its way through his system, and he grimaced, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. This one was worse than the others, and he tried so hard to breathe normally. Someone took his hand, and Yadier squeezed it, wishing he could find the ability to apologize for popping one of their bones. Finally, the pain passed once more, and he was able to open his eyes again. 

The three faces in front of him all held looks of concern. "I'm fine," he reassured quickly. "Just hurt for a moment. It's fine now."

Two of the faces accepted this answer, but Adam still gave him a scrutinizing look. Michael glanced at Carlos. "Come with me to buy Yadi something from the gift shop. I saw this really giant stuffed bear and I don't want to be embarrass myself alone by asking the price for it."

Before Carlos could protest, Michael had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him out the door. Adam shook his head and closed the door. "Kids," he murmured, making Yadier smile a little. Yadier whispered, "We were that way once. No room to judge."

Adam stared at him for the longest time. Yadier felt tired. He wished he could just find a way to sleep so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain in his lower body. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he just kept them closed for a while, he would eventually fall asleep. 

"Hey."

Yadier opened his eyes. Adam was sitting by his side again. "I know I joke a lot, but..." he stared at the floor, then met Yadier's eyes. "I don't want you to beat yourself up about not being able to play. We'll get through it. Yeah, it's going to suck. But we'll get through it and you'll be better in no time. Even if you're not, you've got me and all the other guys right by your side. That's a promise."

Yadier nodded tiredly. "I know," he whispered, giving Adam a smile. Adam smiled back. Yadier closed his eyes again. He felt the sheets get tugged over him just a bit more to cover his shoulders. "Get some rest. It'll help you heal."

And just as he drifted off, he thought, maybe Adam wasn't such a lousy friend after all. Maybe he was just lousy enough to be Yadier's best friend. He smiled as he fell asleep. For that, at least, he was grateful. 


End file.
